


Light Kisses

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably redo this at some point.

Noya was the first to the two to kiss Asahi. They were playing video games when it happened. Asahi and Noya were on a team, Noya’s character had ran out of life and knowing how bad Asahi was at video games he was for sure they’d have to start the boss battle over. Of course to his surprise, (and Asahi’s) they were only a few hits away from winning.

“You did so good!!” Noya shouted, and in his excitement he grabbed Asahi by the face and kissed him.

Aside from turning a bright shade of red, Asahi smiled because he really enjoyed that touch.

“...Sorry about that.” Noya apologized, but at this point in their relationship Asahi was aware of all the spontaneity that encompassed the teenager.

“No, I...ummm…” Asahi pressed pause on the game and looked Noya in the eyes. “I liked that.”

Noya smiled, he sat on Asahi’s lap with his arms wrapped the other’s shoulders,  “It’s cute when you blush like that.”

Asahi continued to stare into Noya’s eyes, then he glanced down to his lips which were surprising soft. Noya wanted to kiss him again, but he also wanted Asahi to make the next move. After a few seconds, Asahi nervously and quickly, gave Noya peck on the lips.

 

 


End file.
